Linda
by Rubi's chocolate
Summary: Pequeño one-shot NaruHina, inspirado en la canción "Linda" de Miguel Bosé 3


Hoooooooooooooooooola gente hermosa :3

He vuelto al mundo del Fanfiction con una obra NaruHina ;D

La comencé hace como dos años, pero se había quedado como un proyecto inconcluso. Pero hoy, estando en mi servicio, mientras revisaba mi computadora (sí, casi nunca tengo nada que hacer en mi servicio), me encontré con algunos de mis fics inconclusos, y este resaltó de entre los demás c: así que dije 2¿Por qué no?", y lo terminé c:

Y bueno, no les quito más tiempo xD que disfruten la lectura

Por cierto, para quienes ya la habían leído, lo edité un poco por faltas en la redacción c:

**Título**: Linda (inspirado en la canción "Linda" de Miguel Bosé)

**Género**: Romance/Drama (muy leve)

**Personajes**: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga. Mención de Sakura Haruno y referencias a Sasuke Uchiha

**Palabras**: 2,406

**Aclaraciones**: La primera parte es en primera persona, narrada por Naruto. La segunda es en tercera persona.

**Disclaimer**: tristemente, los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, sino que son del increíble Mr. Kishimoto, yo sólo juego un poco con ellos *rueda*

* * *

Mi Hinata, siempre tan linda, siempre tan cálida, siempre tan dulce, siempre inocente. Me encantaba estar en su compañía, siempre tan carismática, con aquel bello sonrojo en sus mejillas. A pesar de ser más joven que yo… no he podido evitarlo, me encanta esta dulce criatura. Ella, a sus 17 años, sigue siendo una dulzura, no pierde aquél encanto. Es tan diferente a todas… tan diferente a ella. Pero sin importar nada, sigo recordándola, simplemente me es imposible; se coló sin permiso a mi corazón, y de ahí no ha salido, a pesar de haberse ido hace mucho tiempo. Mi linda niña también ha logrado entrar, pero no ha podido borrar el recuerdo de ella de mi mente…

Y ahora estamos aquí, en su habitación, besándonos sin prisas. Me separo de ella, porque el recuerdo de mi amor pasado me atormenta de nuevo. Abrazo con fuerza a mi linda niña, pero aún así sigo pensando en ella, en aquella que me dio todo para quitármelo de golpe…

Hina-chan, como suelo llamarla, me pregunta si algo pasa. Rápidamente alejo aquel recuerdo de mi mente, y le contesto con una sonrisa que no. Ella sonríe dulcemente, como solo ella puede hacerlo, y no puedo evitar volver a besarla, y es que es demasiado linda, tanto que logra que mande mi cordura al diablo. Me jala tímidamente de la camisa, y sin dejar de besarnos, me arrastra hasta su cama. Ella lentamente se recuesta, llevándome con ella abrazándome por el cuello, y yo no me opongo.

Ya acomodados, comienzo a besar sus mejillas, mientras ella, tierna y dulcemente, acaricia mis hombros. Mis besos bajan hasta su cuello, y me permito saborearla con mi lengua, y como me imaginaba, su sabor es dulce. Ella comienza a soltar suaves suspiros, mientras que con algo de pena sube sus manos a mi cabello, y de vez en cuando lo jala, pero al contrario de molestarme, me encanta. A decir verdad, todo de ella me encanta, su forma, de ser, su sabor, su cuerpo… pero nuevamente la imagen de ella vuelve a mi mente. ¿Es que acaso no podré olvidarla? Trato de continuar, trato de recordar con quién estoy, pero simplemente no puedo…

- Na-Naruto-kun… - escucho que suspira mi nombre… no puedo hacerle esto a ella, a mi linda niña, me sentiré un traidor… tengo que decírselo…

Tiene el corazón más dulce del mundo, pareciera que está hecho de seda, y es muy delicado, le han hecho demasiado daño, y no quiero ser yo quien lo termine de romper.

- Linda – le digo suavemente, a lo que ella levanta la vista y me mira directamente a los ojos… me encantan también sus ojos, dos hermosas perlas brillantes y claras como la luna, no puedo evitar perderme en ellos y preguntarme cómo no me enamoré de ella primero.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, hice algo mal? – me pregunta con aquella suave voz, aquella que siempre siento como una caricia. ¿Que si hizo algo mal? Es todo lo contrario, nunca ha hecho nada mal, quien está haciendo todo mal soy yo, con mi mente en otro lugar, en otra persona… en ella.

- Por supuesto que no has hecho nada malo, mi pequeña – le contesto, mientras acaricio su mejilla, aún sonrosada por la pasión antes compartida – es solo que… necesito decirte algo – continúo mientras me incorporo de a poco, buscando sentarme en la cama.

Puedo notar su turbación, pero no dice nada. Se limita a sentarse a mi lado, a la orilla de la cama, mientras fija sus ojos en mí, atenta como siempre a todo lo que tengo para decirle.

¿Por dónde comenzar? Me da miedo confesarle todo este tormento de sentimientos que albergo en mí, los que he tratado de ocultar y olvidar desde hace ya tanto tiempo, pero que no he logrado.

- Hinata… - pronuncio su nombre despacio, saboreándolo, tratando de hacerlo lo más suavemente posible. Tengo miedo de lo que pudiese causarle, pero debo que ser sincero con ella. – no he sido del todo honesto contigo, y me está matando el mentirte.

Apartó la vista de mi rostro. Su flequillo y la mitad de su cabello le cubren la cara, impidiendo que pueda observar sus expresiones.

- Es por ella, ¿cierto? – pregunta en un tono bajo, dejándome con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, para luego comenzar una carrera a todo galope. ¿Cómo es que sabe de ella? Yo había procurado por todos los medios que su existencia no fuera de su conocimiento, pero al parecer, por azares del destino, mi pequeña niña se había enterado, aunque no estoy seguro de hasta qué punto.

- ¿Cómo sabes de ella? – le pregunto despacio, casi no queriendo formular la cuestión, pero buscando conocer la verdad.

Tardó un poco en contestar. Siento que pasan horas, aunque sé que solo son unos minutos. Escucho un suspiro de su parte… mi corazón comienza a romperse en pedazos al saber que soy el causante de tan angustioso sonido.

- ¿Recuerdas las veces que legabas tan cansado de trabajar que me pedías recostarte un momento en el sofá? – cuestiona tranquilamente, aunque puedo notar un leve temblor en su voz.

Claro que recuerdo aquellas ocasiones. Las tengo guardadas en mi memoria celosamente; y es que adoro la forma en la que ella acaricia mi cabello para ayudarme a descansar, el hecho que me deja recostar mi cabeza en sus piernas, la forma en que me canta suavemente para arrullarme; el cómo besa mi frente, como si los pétalos e una rosa me acariciaran.

- La has nombrado en sueños – continuó sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, bajando un poco más la cara. - ¿Nunca recuerdas lo que sueñas? Siempre suspiras su nombre mientras duermes, con un tono anhelante y desesperado, como rogando por ella – dijo con una voz tan amarga y llena de dolor que quiero morirme en este mismo instante, para no seguir provocándole dolor a aquella niña de sonrisa bonita y ojos adorables.

¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Es cierto que casi nunca recuerdo mis sueños, pero no imaginé que siguiera ella presente en estos estando con Hinata. ¿Tan mal me tiene esa mujer que hasta en dormido me atormenta?

No sé qué decir. Sé que espera una respuesta de mi parte, que continúe diciéndole aquello por lo que detuve nuestro encuentro, pero las palabras simplemente no salen de mi boca, estoy hecho un mar de dudas.

Pero me sorprendo al escuchar nuevamente su suave voz.

- No sé realmente quién es – su voz suena más calmada, pero no deja el pequeño temblor – nunca me has contado mucho acerca de tu pasado, y lo respeto, cada quien tiene algo de lo que no quiere hablar. – Hace una pequeña pausa, tomando aire para continuar con su monólogo – No sé lo que pasó con esa chica, y no te lo preguntaré a menos que quieras decírmelo alguna vez, pero… te prometo hacer que la olvides

Hinata alzó su cara para voltear a verme, con decisión saliendo a borbotones por sus hermoso ojos perla. Mi mundo dio una vuelta completa. Me había esperado muchas cosas de ella, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera a lanzarme aquello. Simplemente me dejó anonadado.

- Hinata, yo… - de nuevo sin palabras… y es que no hay forma de expresar todo el torbellino que explotó dentro de mí.

Sonrío. Sonrío como no lo había hecho desde la partida de mi antiguo amor. Una parte de mi alma ha dado un brinco mientras grita emocionada.

La veo suavizar su expresión, mientras alza una mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Enseguida tomo su mano para apretarla más contra mí, queriendo sentir su calor. Giro el rostro sólo para besar su palma, y la escucho soltar un suspiro.

- Te amo – suelta de repente. Yo ya lo sabía, me lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones. Nunca había sabido qué contestarle, ella se percataba siempre de que no estaba listo aún para corresponderle.

La quiero, sí, más de lo que había llegado a querer a muchas otras que habían llegado antes que ella, pero enamorarme… sólo una vez me ha ocurrido, o eso creía hasta este momento, en el que mi preciosa niña me miró con todo el amor que nunca pude ver en aquellas esmeralda… no, es mentira, sí llegué a ver ese sentimiento reflejado en esos orbes que una vez fueron mi todo. Ocurría cuando mi mejor amigo aparecía en escena y ella lo miraba.

Tonto de mí por no haberme percatado antes; tonto de mí que se enamoró de alguien que ya le había entregad el corazón otro; tonto de mí por seguir con el recuerdo de quien nunca tuvo esa clase de amor para mí.

Tonto por estar desperdiciando la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de alguien que sí me ama, tan incondicionalmente que me ha esperado incluso sabiendo que otra mujer ocupa mi mente.

No puedo más que abrazarla, abalanzarme hacia ella mientras en mis ojos comienzan a acumularse finas capas de agua. Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo, como tantas otras veces lo han hecho, pero ahora todo es distinto, porque esta vez intento realmente devolver todo lo que en un simple roce me transmite.

- Quiero intentarlo, – le digo con determinación, aún pegado a ella – quiero intentar corresponderte, olvidarme de ella, dejarte ocupar ese lugar que te mereces más que nadie.

La escucho sollozar. Me retiro un poco y acerco mis manos a su rostro de muñeca para limpiar las lágrimas que resbalan por aquellas sonrosadas mejillas que tanto me encantan.

- Dame la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti – susurro contra sus labios, mientras sus ojitos estás fijos en mi mirada, tratando de descubrir lo que escondo.

- Sí – simplemente ese susurro salido de sus labios es lo que necesito en este momento. No aguanto más, cierro las distancias entre nosotros y la beso con toda esa necesidad que ha nacido en mí, entre tanto la aprieto contra mi pecho.

Puedo sentir sus manitas aferrarse a mi cuello, y yo hago lo mismo con su cintura, tan pequeña que temo partirla en dos si la aprieto demasiado fuerte.

- Hazme el amor, Naruto-kun – susurra contra mi oído al separarse de mí, y todo mi autocontrol se va por la borda.

Vuelvo a besarla, pero ahora con más pasión, y ella me imita, jalándome de nuevo sobre ella a la cama.

Me olvido de todo, del mundo, del ruido en el exterior, del frío reinante en la ciudad, de la soledad que habitó mi corazón durante tanto tiempo; de ella, quien había destrozado mi vida sin siquiera percatarse, y a quien ahora agradezco, porque sin ello, nunca habría encontrado el tesoro que ahora tengo entre mis brazos.

* * *

- Naruto…kun – suspiraba entrecortadamente la chica, sintiendo las grandes manos de su compañero sobre su cuerpo a medio desnudar.

La ropa había comenzado a estorbar, por lo que, de a poco, iban desapareciendo en algún rincón de la habitación, quedando ambos en sus prendas íntimas.

El rubio acariciaba suavemente cada curva de aquel cuerpo femenino recién descubierto, deseando grabarlo por siempre en su memoria.

Sabía que sería el primero en su vida, ella se lo había confesado, y eso lo llenaba de un sentimiento de posesión enorme y de otra cosa que no sabía describir.

Hinata por su parte, trataba de mantener las manos ocupadas, abrumada por el mar de sensaciones nuevas; llevó sus manos al cabello dorado, jalando suavemente de vez en vez, logrando que la pasión se elevara en el cuerpo de su amado quien, por su parte, repartía besos por el cuello de ella.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que la espera estaba siendo demasiada, por lo que el chico se dispuso a retirar las últimas prendas que los cubrían. No era su primera vez, a sus veintitrés años había estado con muchas mujeres, pero en esta ocasión era muy diferente, por el simpe hecho de que estaba descubriendo con ella lo que era hacer el amor.

Amó cada parte de ella tanto con sus manos como con su boca, mientras Hinata soltaba suspiros cada vez más pronunciados, y sin querer quedarse atrás, comenzó a acariciar su espalda y pecho, logrando estremecer a Naruto.

El momento había llegado, lo sabían. Se miraron por largos segundos, diciendo sin palabras todo lo que querían. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez suavemente y sin prisas, mientras él la poseía.

No pudieron evitar el rastro de dolor que surcó en la cara de porcelana de la ahora mujer, pero él se encargó de borrarlo con besos y caricias cargadas de ternura y algo más.

Su danza comenzó lentamente, despejando aquella sensación incómoda de a poco para dar lugar al placer. Ambos suspiraban cosas incoherentes, así como el nombre del otro, conforme aumentaban el ritmo y el calor.

Ya no pensaba, solo sentían, hasta que ya no pudieron más y se dejaron llevar hasta su paraíso personal.

- Te amo – soltó inconscientemente Naruto a la par que Hinata al tiempo que caía exhausto y extasiado sobre ella, pero se percató enseguida y, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, comprendió que todo lo que había sentido por ella todo ese tiempo había sido amor en su estado más puro. No fue un amor como el que sintió por Sakura, sino algo más especial profundo. Todo pasó sin que se diera cuenta.

Sintió algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla, y al levantar el rostro, se encontró con que su pequeña estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

- ¿Q-qué dijiste? – preguntó ella sin poder creérselo.

Él tardó un poco en contestar, pero sabía que era real o que había dicho.

- Te amo – repitió con una sonrisa surcando su rostro, depositando un beso en los labios de miel de su acompañante, - te amo, y siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Creo que todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de ti, pero tenía a Sakura tan metida en mi mente que… -

Un pequeño dedo se posó sobre su boca, impidiendo que siguiera hablando. Ella tenía una mirada llena de amor dirigida hacia él y, después de darle un pequeño beso, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Temía que nunca te dieras cuenta – y terminando de hablar, volvió a besarlo con todo aquel amor que sólo tenía por él. – te amo Naruto-kun

- Te amo, linda –

Y así, aclarados todos los sentimientos, volvieron a unirse en cuerpo, demostrándose todo lo que por tanto tiempo no pudieron.

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue todo D:

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :3 aunque he de admitir que el final no es de mi total agrado xD

Cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia, tomatazo, pastelazo o chocolate (ñam :3) ya saben dónde ;D


End file.
